


on the floor

by mother_hearted



Series: you count up all my scars (crumble them into stars) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: The night had started with a simple, "You look stressed, Dima. Do you want to play a little?"





	on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> one of the ficbits i wrote for kinktober. set in my au where they're domestic as shit. this is just fluff with some light powerplay. 
> 
> they're versatile in my book but god does dimitri have big sub energy.
> 
> /chef kisses all over that mess of a man

The night had started with a simple, "You look stressed, Dima. Do you want to play a little?" 

And Dimitri ended up on his knees, skin bare and slightly cool in their bedroom, half-hard just from Claude caressing his face, his neck, squeezing his shoulders, running his fingers through his hair. Left sitting on his heels, hands clasped behind his back with only his will power keeping them there, Dimitri watches Claude turn away to sit in a nearby chair for however long the rest of his reports will take. 

"I want to give you my full attention, so just wait a bit."

It's a part of the game and Dimitri, impatient as he is, hates it. Carefully shifts his weight on his knees as the minutes pass. Can feel his lower lip start to stick out, an unconcealed pout on his face that makes Claude laugh when he looks up. 

"Attitude aside, you're doing good." He says it cheekily and Dimitri resists the urge to roll his eyes. Feels equal parts hot and cold, thinking about Claude's touch, anticipation a slow moving drug working through his veins that make the current wait tolerable. "Enjoy the view a little longer." He winks, terrible, and Dimitri's heart aches with fondness. 

He doesn't need to be told twice, taking in Claude dressed down and only wearing a long sleep shirt. The material is thin. So thin Dimitri can still feel the heat of his skin through it. Kiss him wet and senseless through it. Could all too easily rip it from his body if he doesn't watch his strength. Ugh. It's all it takes to get his cock throbbing between his legs, Dimitri utterly obvious as always. Easy. He sucks in his bottom lip and tries not to rock on his knees. 

"Claude." He presses, insistent. 

"Hmmm?"

_"Please."_

"You're really cute when you act all polite. It's a real problem for me because it feels like it'd kill you not to be earnest with every person you meet. You're too adorable, Dima."

_I'm not,_ Dimitri almost spits out but catches himself. Refuses to fall into the trap of their age old argument of Claude calling him cute. He can't let himself be baited by his absurdity. "When are you going to be done?" And whining's no better except it's what Dimitri is doing, insistent and getting pushy, torn between the cold floor on his knees and the hot cock between his legs. 

Claude damnably doesn't look up at him, scrawling for another minute before triumphantly setting his pile of work aside. "Now." And turns to face Dimitri appropriately, smiling wider when he takes in the view. Dimitri's insides squirm at his knowing look, the weight of his eyes on his face, then his cock. "You had fun waiting, didn't you?"

"I didn't."

Claude hums. "You're a terrible liar even when you're fully clothed, Dimitri."

Dimitri finally looks away even as a blush stains his cheeks, exposing him further. It's true. He's entirely too earnest, even more so when he wants to be good for Claude.

"But now... hmmm. Well, this is quite the treat for me, isn't it? What a view, you on your knees, with those big shoulders pulled back." His breath hitches on his last words, pulling Dimitri's eyes back to him, in time to see Claude palming his cock. Unfair. Dimitri watches him work himself slowly through the fabric, watches Claude's hand be where Dimitri wants to be. 

"Let me-"

"Nope," Claude casually denies him. Voice deepening as he properly hardens under his hand, not pulling himself out to see, not yet. Dimitri bites his lower lip hard. Forces himself to stay in place but still shivers when Claude goes on, "you look so sweet waiting for me. I barely had to say anything and you got down on the floor for me. Do you know how powerful you are right now?"

His laugh is breathless and matches Dimitri's reply, "My power's all yours." _I'm all yours._ His flush spreads from his cheeks, heating the tips of his ears. Skin growing even hotter in the face of Claude's pleased, loving look. His eyes bright and pinning Dimitri in place. There's no place for Dimitri to hide, and even when his traitorous brain tries to throw him out of their scene with his guilt, his sin, Claude's presence sweeps him back in place. 

He's come so far.

"All of me belongs to you, so please let me touch you!" Sabotaging himself with his impatience, he's forced to watch Claude grin at him before taking himself properly in hand. It's not fair. Dimitri wants to kiss it, suck it, bury his face between Claude's legs if he's going to make him look so long. Claude's face is warm while he strokes himself, slow, somehow leisurely despite Dimitri's cock twitching, his hips threatening to hump empty air. "Claude," and it's pure desperation, couldn't mask it as exasperation. Tell him to crawl over, tell him to move. 

Blessings on blessings he does.

"Get on the bed, Dima. Crawl up for me."

Dimitri feels clumsy when he falls to his hands, hair falling over his face, but it can't hide his red ears, the blush burning down his neck. His cock swings painfully heavy between his legs. He crawled out of the dark abyss of Cornelia's prison but somehow getting over up to the bed with his cock hot and leaking is the most difficult thing he's ever done. 

"On your back, hands above your head."

Dimitri's full body shudders when his skin touches the cool sheets. Does as he's told, transfixed on Claude when he slips his shirt off overhead, now as naked as Dimitri is. Grins with eyes that warn of mischief when he tells Dimitri to bend his knees, feet flat on the bed. 

Dimitri's not prepared for the too hot view of Claude settling between his legs, cheek resting on his inner thigh as the pad of his finger draws a line straight up Dimitri's cock. 

_"Ohhh."_

"You know, it's real hard," and he grips Dimitri's shaft as he continues, "for a guy not to be full of himself when he sees how wet you are without even being touched." And Dimitri's listening sure, except his hips give a hard pump at that grip, and he's not listening at all, greedy hips trying to move, head rolling from side to side the longer Claude lies there, breathing on his cock. 

Claude snipes him out, no mercy.

"Did I lose you?"

Dimitri groans unhelpfully. 

Claude's chuckle is fond, softer at the end. 

"My good boy, just lie back and be gorgeous. I'll reward you for a job well done."


End file.
